mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Montaña
La Montaña es una de las cinco tierras básicas. Las montañas producen maná rojo, necesario para lanzar la mayoría de hechizos rojos.1 Montaña es tanto un tipo de tierra básica como el nombre correspondiente a dicho tipo. Originalmente las montañas tenían impresa la habilidad "T: Agrega R a tu reserva de maná.", pero no fue hasta la Sexta edición y ''Máscaras de Mercadia'' (apareciendo este cambio por primera vez en Portal) que se sustituyó este texto por un símbolo de maná rojo de gran tamaño. La montaña es la carta más reeditada, incluso más que las otras cuatro tierras básicas, ya que, debido a un error, se incluyó en ''Arabian Nights'', siendo la única tierra básica de la expansión. La montaña de Arabian Nights es la montaña más rara2 y, por tanto, la tierra básica no promocional más cara y cotizada. Tipos Por ahora existen 15 tierras distintas con el subtipo "Montaña": * 1''' Tierra básica: Montaña. * '''1 Tierra básica nevada: Montaña nevada. * 1 '''Tapland de utilidad: Montaña ceguera demente. * '''4 Tierras duales con dos tipos de tierra básica: Plateau (Montaña llanura), Volcanic Island (isla montaña), Badlands (pantano montaña) y Taiga (Montaña bosque). * 4''' Shocklands con dos tipos de tierra básica: Fundición sagrada (Montaña llanura), Respiraderos de vapor (isla montaña), Cripta sangrienta (pantano montaña) y Terreno aplastador (Montaña bosque). * '2 'Battle lands con dos tipos de tierra básica: Cenagal ardiente (pantano montaña) y Claro de ceniza (Montaña bosque). * '''2 Tierras cicladoras con dos tipos de tierra básica: Cenagal del cañón (pantano montaña) y Matorrales resguardados (Montaña bosque). Lista de montañas Montañas de Alara Grixis * Bone heaps Jund * Boiling Slopes * Mount Jhal Montañas de Dominaria Burning Isles * Bogardan Córondor * Oremon * The Spine of Corondor, including Trovash Jamuraa * Ekundu Mountains * Jotoka Mountains * Kitu Mountains * Talruum Mountains * Teremko Mountains Madara * Gitte-Yatay Mountains Otaria * Pardic Mountains which includes the Skirk Ridge Sarpadia * Crimson Peaks Shiv The island of Shiv is the most powerful red mana location on Dominaria. Terisiare * Cordillera Kher * Ohran Mountains Los Dominios * Hurloon * Montañas Zarpafierro * Montañas Rojas * Montañas del hierro rojo * Montañas de Tonga * Montañas de Humo * Montañas Bade Montañas de Kamigawa * Sokenzan, a large mountain range that includes the Tendo Peaks * Untaidake, the largest mountain on Kamigawa Montañas de Lorwyn/Páramo Sombrío * Mount Tanufel/Mount Kulrath Montañas de Mercadia * Mercadia City was located atop an inverted mountain. Montañas de Mirrodín * Cadena Óxida Montañas de Rabiah * Crags of Sana'a Montañas de Rávnica Montañas de Ulgrotha * Koskun Mountains, which contain Kher Ridge Referencias # ↑ Michael Yichao. (6 octubre 2015.) “Evolution of the Basic Land”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (16 febrero 2009.) “25 Random Things About Magic”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Artículo corto de la trama de Magic Categoría:Tipos de tierra Categoría:Ubicaciones